tripartitefandomcom-20200213-history
Richard Ace
'''Richard Ace '''was the Grand-Commander of the Australasian Protective Guard and was Matilda Warraga's right hand man, most trusted adviser and statesmen. He abused his power of Minister of the Interior and was the second most powerful person in the Australasian Aboriginal Republic. Ace committed the most crimes out of any of "cuntprits" of the Matilda Scandals, his human rights violations and out right murder along with plots of treason against the state and other nations would result in Ace being the only cuntprit to be executed for his crimes. Early Life Ace was born in Atherton, Australasian Bloc to Robert Ace and Anna Stone. At a young age, Ace was hidden from the racist and anti-Aboriginal Australasian government. He and his family would spend their early life in an underground Aboriginal village unknown to the Bloc, referred to as Turnhand Towns, a reference to the Governor of the Bloc and Minister of the Interior, Michael Turnhand. For many years Ace would spend his life there, he would attend school but be noted for his lack of considering consequences, often causing trouble and misbehaving, also noted for liking to start fights. Being a naturally large boy, Ace used his size to intimidate others and to bully those he didn't like, much to his enjoyment. His parents would scold Ace for this but it would be in vain for this only grew hate within Ace, little by little, more and more hate would grow for his family. As his school grades began to fail, his father wondered why and began to spy on his son. Much to his horror, as an act of rebellion, Ace began to read books that were banned in the Turnhand Towns. Fascist books, detailing the Weltreich and most notably, Tryton: an Iron Man, a biased-biography detailing Tryton and his ideology. When confronted by his family, his father, mother, sister and brother. Ace would explain it was mere research for he enjoyed the subject, his father, who already distrusted Ace for showing early sighs of a psychopath, took his books and publicly burnt them in front of the town, publicly humiliating Ace. Ace would attack his father in a pure fit of rage, it didn't help his father went into a socialistic speech which annoyed Ace. Upon the aggression, his father would accidentally pushed Ace into the fire, setting him aflame. Horrified, on lookers sprayed water upon Ace, saving him. When he regained consequence, Ace was perpetrated, he saw his family and nearly the entire town look upon him, Ace was alone and now hurt. He couldn't handle it anymore, he ran away, he ran to the towns only exit hole. He escaped the town's police and was able to escape to the open wild of the Australian Outback. While still running, his mind was unstable and as thus, couldn't think straight. All he could do was run, run until he could run no longer. Ace just ran and ran into the endless desert, all he could think about and see was the flames, the very flames that engulfed him. After a few hours of tireless running in the scorching hot desert, Ace would pass out. While passed out, he would be covered by sand. After a couple hours, a nearby government patrol task force noticed him. When they saw a body in the sand, they were at first worried and got their equipment to help but upon noticing that he was of Aboriginal decent, they immediately stopped. The captain of the task force, Donald Lynch, was tempted to shoot him dead at the spot, not only due to his racist ideology but to put the man out of his misery. Suddenly Ace awoken to see a group of soldiers surrounding him and a officer pointing a gun at him. Ace immediately surrendered himself and begged and begged for them to not kill him. Feeling pitiful for Ace, Lynch decided to not shoot Ace, instead place him under arrest, he would load Ace onto the truck and they would go to Canberra, capital of the Bloc. There in Canberra, Lynch would be able to give Ace a lifetime in jail instead of execution, which was typical of the Bloc and the Weltreich. When confronted by this, Lynch would said he felt sorry for Ace, this annoyed his superiors, notably the command of the army, Leonard Trench. Trench would come to meet this "Ace" who he heard so much about, and he wondered why he was so important to not to kill. Upon his arrival, Trench was surprised to see that Ace had managed to manipulate and befriend not only guards but officers and staff. Trench would confront the imprisoned Ace and Trench, angered by Ace's mere existence, started to threaten him, telling him that the only way he's going to live if he gives information. Trench, thinking Ace was some sort of captured rebel but lacking no important information, was completely startled when Ace began to shiver and then gave the location of his Turnhand Town that he grew up on. Trench was still startled but then told his officer, Aselrosth Laurd, take note. Trench would reluctantly thank Ace and tell his guards to take him away. Ace would suddenly get on his knees and beg Trench that if he gave him more information, not to lock him up. Trench was curious to see how much Ace would give. Trench would tell Ace, "the more information you give, the more freedom you receive." Trench would follow this up with taking Ace along with Laurd to his personal office where they could discuss in greater detail alone. There, transferred to his office, Ace would tell Trench about all the Turnhand Towns he knew and where they were, he also gave information about some of their designs and who could be there and when they would. He would also elaborate and go on a long ramble about his hatred of the people there, impressing Trench. "They're all fools, fools and idiots who deserve what they get!" Ace expelled to Trench and then continued his rant which ultimately ended in Ace rambling about his hatred for his father, socialism and his wanting of a place he could call his fatherland. Trench was very pleased by this and soon, his opinions on Ace began to change, he saw the potential in the young man, and he wanted to exploit it. Middle Life Following his spill of information, Trench gave Ace his chance, he leads him and his forces to the Turnhand Towns, he will not only be a free man but a special assistant to him. Ace immediately took the chance. Trench took Ace to the SS department of Canberra, there he introduced Ace to the Reichsfuhrer-SS-Australien, Christopher Stark. Stark was furious that Trench would try to introduce a non-Aryan to the ranks of the pure SS but the more Trench told Stark about Ace, the more and more he settled down, he too saw the potential. Stark would take Ace to his men, there they would teach him the ways of the SS and after that, he would lead the SS task force to the Turnhand Towns. Stark and Trench both decided that if they wanted Ace to be apart of their plots, no other officials could know about his, especially Gregory Armstrong, Fuhrer of the Bloc, who absolutely despised Aboriginals. With the SS, Ace learned much and he took note of everything they said, with his almost photographic memory, Ace remembered it all and he would take it all personally, he now swore to himself to devote himself to the Bloc, this was now his fatherland. After weeks of training, Ace was ready, he gathered those from the SS he deemed the most merciless and he lead them to the Australian outback. He would end his journey at a pile of rocks near a small hill. When questioned about this, he merely asked for explosives, which he was given. When he attached them to the rocks and set them off, they exploded and would leave open a wide cave in the ground. He brought his flamethrower troopers with him and his regular soldiers at the back and opening of the hole. He marched his way down the hole until eventually coming to an opening, a massive city lay underground with buildings stretching from the bottom to nearly over 400 meters high, peaking the very top of the cave. Upon his arrival, Ace was overcome with nostalgia of his childhood but soon this happiness would be overcome with anger and hatred, still seeing the flames and feeling the pain. The grand architecture and enclosed space with no sunlight angered Ace, he was done reminiscing over the past, it was time for it to die, burn to death. Ace ordered his soldiers to begin the operation. They immediately began to burn down the town, killing anyone who resisted them. After two hours, Ace and his men returned to the surface, leaving behind them only ash. When reported of what he had done, Trench was greatly impressed, Stark was more impressed by the casualties, over a million dead to none from Ace's SS. Over the next few weeks, Ace began a campaign of finding any Turnhand Towns and destroying them, leading to the death of over 12 million people and almost no evidence left behind. His greatest discovery was of Denfield, the largest Turnhand Town, located near Trytonia (formerly Alice Springs). His slaughtered all those who lived in Denfield, leading to the death of four million. All of his success wouldn't go unnoticed, this greatly impressing Trench and Stark but also catching the eye of Turnhand himself. Turnhand was furious but couldn't help to be impressed by the skill and determination of Ace. Turnhand, nevertheless still angry, confronted Trench in his personal quarters. When confronted by this, Trench simply replied to Turnhand, telling him that what he had discovered was something that could root out all the resistance to the Reich, someone who knew these rebels and could nip them in the bud. Turnhand wouldn't budge, he told Trench that no matter what, he was going to report this to Armstrong who with no doubt, would have both Ace and Trench killed. Turnhand then continued to scold Trench and oddly enough, start to enjoy this, seeing this as his final chance to surpass Trench, to surpass him after he dies. Greatly pleased with himself, Turnhand was about to storm off when Trench simply began laughed as the door behind them closed, by none other than Ace, who'd been listening to the entire conversation in the shadows and was armed with a silenced pistol. He then shot Turnhand straight in the forehead with no remorse and without thought, much to the pleasure of Trench. Late Life Legacy Category:AAR Category:Characters Category:Dead Characters